


What Happens In Florida...

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-19
Updated: 2007-06-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean doesn't really like oranges, Sam could care less. Sequel to "A Lot Of F'ed Up Stuff Happens In Florida" but you don't have to read that one first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**What Happens In Florida... By: SublimeSarcasm**  
  
“Uh Sammy…I’m not sure I like this,” Dean said, his lip quivering.  
  
Both his hands were bound to the bed with the fuzzy pink handcuffs Sam had brought back as Sam sliced the oranges into wedges setting them down in a plate on the nightstand.  
  
“Do you like this?” Sam said as he took a wedge in his mouth, pursing it between his lips before going over to Dean grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling him in for one of the wettest kisses he ever received in his life.  
  
Dean bit onto the orange wedge taking it into his mouth as Sam’s lips collided with his. The sweet taste of citrus filled his mouth before Sam’s tongue intruded and explored as well.  
  
His tongue traced over Dean’s tender lips, searching, tasting, and making them one.  
  
Dean nodded sheepishly as Sam lay on top of him. He reached over to the nightstand to get another wedge.  
  
Sam stared into Dean’s beautiful eyes as he took the wedge and placed it squarely on Dean’s lips.  
  
He took the wedge and ran it over Dean’s body, squeezing it ever so gently creating a line of juice all the way down to the base of Dean’s cock and making it pool in his bellybutton.  
  
Dean writhed, unable to move too much due to be restrained by the handcuffs as he started intently at his brother when he began his work.  
  
“Sam, you really know the true meaning of kink,” Dean joked just as Sam had started to trace his tongue along Dean’s hard body.  
  
Sam licked the trail starting at Dean’s neck, biting it softly and licking up the juice making sure to get every last drop before working his way down Dean’s chest.  
  
“You taste so fucking good,” Sam said licking his lips as he continued his descent down Dean’s hard body.  
  
He reached Dean’s belly button before he stuck his tongue in lapping up the juice and licking the end of the trail at the base of Dean’s now rock hard cock.  
  
“Sammy…I can’t take it,” Dean whined. “I want you to wrap those thick lips around my cock, _now_.”  
  
Sam grabbed another wedge off the plate with an enormous smile on his face, much to the surprise of a very confused Dean who didn’t know what the hell Sam had planned until it finally hit him.  
  
“No.” He said forcefully. “No fucking way.” Sam just giggled.  
  
“What are you gonna do?” Sam asked him. “Stop me?” He said, reminding him of the fuzzy pink handcuffs that bound him, leaving him vulnerable to the will of his little brother.  
  
Sam grasped the wedge in his hand, madness glinting in his eyes. If Dean wanted to fuck so badly, then he was going to have to do _whatever_ Sam wanted.  
  
He positioned the wedge over Dean’s hard cock and squeezed, the juice falling onto him and making him yell in pain.  
  
“Motherf--” Dean yelled out, cut off before he could even finish his expletive.  
  
All he could feel now was Sam’s tongue running over the head of his cock, poking into the slit, tasting his precum and loving every second of it.  
  
Sam looked up at Dean who was smiling now, his eyes rolled back as Sam’s lips gripped tightly around the base of his cock and his tongue licked the shaft repeatedly.  
  
“Don’t fucking stop Sam,” Dean moaned, his back arching off the bed as Sam took him deeper down into his throat,  
  
Dean began to thrust as best as he could his cock grazing ever so slightly against the back of Sam’s teeth.  
  
Sam’s eyes widened the surge, shocking him as he looked up at Dean who was biting his lower lip.  
  
Load after load of Dean’s hot sticky come slid down Sam’s throat as he gulped, swallowing it down before removing his lips from Dean’s still-hard cock.  
  
“Holy…Sh…Shit,” Dean mumbled. Much to Sam’s amusement as he wiped the remaining come off his lips with his fingers, moving towards Dean and sliding them into his mouth making him taste the rather interesting flavor of Dean and orange juice mingled together.  
  
“I’m seriously considering writing a very stern letter to Ben and Jerry’s demanding they make that into their next Ice-cream flavor,” Sam said with a giggle before kissing Dean on the lips.  
  
“Uh Sammy, little help here?” Dean said motioning to his cuffs before Sam glanced over at the last orange wedge his cock instantly getting hard before he decided to undo Dean’s cuffs.  
  
“Next time, you get to be cuffed--” Dean said, his sentence interrupted by Sam who had rather forcibly flipped him onto his stomach.  
  
“What the hell!” Dean yelled, embarrassed that his little brother had managed to pin him down.  
  
“There’s still one left!” Sam reminded him pinning his arms down until he had finally stopped struggling.  
  
He reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the bottle of lube before slicking himself up and positioned himself inside Dean who was still flat on his stomach.  
  
He took the final wedge and placed it on Dean’s back as he began to move faster and faster into Dean’s hole.  
  
“Fuck Sammy! Faster!” Dean yelled as Sam quickened his pace, reaching Dean’s sweet spot and hitting it over and over and **over** again.  
  
He squeezed the wedge onto Dean’s back as it pooled down the center. Dean arched slightly as Sam placed his tongue on Dean’s back, tasting the salty, sweaty flesh with the juice.  
  
“Fuck Dean…I- I’m almost there,” Sam moaned.  
  
Sam’s thick cock was pulsating inside Dean and he was blissfully aware of it. Sam’s cock was grazing against Dean’s prostate, making him yell _“Sammyrightthere.”_  
  
Dean loved the feeling of Sam’s warmth inside him as he placed his hand on Sam’s cheek and kissed him.  
  
*******X******  
  
“Ready to leave?” Dean asked, opening the door of the Impala so Sam could toss his bag in.  
  
Sam got in the front seat as Dean started the car up; smiling now that the hunt in Florida was over and they were going to have to move on.  
  
Sam was exceptionally thirsty after their long day and rummaged through Dean’s bag for a bottle of water when suddenly he saw a flash of orange beneath Dean’s clothes.  
  
Turns out Dean thought what happened in Florida was _way_ too fun to stay in Florida.  
  
He looked up at his brother who was still concentrating on the road before smiling at him and kissing his lips.  
  
 **Next town: 15 miles.**  



End file.
